


Far From Anything called an "Angel"

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Guardian Angels, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Summary: After a near death experience, Todd has seemingly found himself in a very bizarre, and to him, unfortunate life.





	1. False Call of Relief

The only thing worth of noticing for Todd Brotzman was the large blood stain lining the rim of his bleach washed band tee-shirt from his "Mexican Funeral" ages. He didn't mind the sight of the blood pouring out of his nose, he had been getting nose bleeds for quite some time now, but they had never been this bad before. He would do what he always did, furrow his brow at the sudden drip of the crimson colored liquid onto any surface or clothing he was wearing, and quicking apologize to anyone he was talking to to rush out of the area and quickly clean himself up. He swore to his sister, Amanda, that he was going to get it checked out ever since he was in the 'infamous' car accident that happened not even a year ago, but he had always put it off and procrastinated that he would someday see someone about it.

And now there he sat, legs squashed together in an avoidance to hit any of the other whiny, sick, and complaining people crossing his path in the overly crowded waiting room of the hospital. He was small enough to fit into any crowd really, but the excessive movement of having to hold his head back, his elbow pointed outwords, annoying the old man next to him who flinched everytime someone shouted "next" was really starting to bug him. It wasn't the old man himself no, he was fine, it was more Todd's behavior in a situation like this. He had been in hospitals many times before (all of which were visits to see Amanda when she broke out into one of her pararibulitis attacks, but it being so long ago they had no idea that she even had the disease), so the sounds and the smells were familiar to him just as any other. Todd took occasional glances at the clock. It was nearly 6 and he had to be home by 8 to make his night calls to Amanda to see if she was going to be okay. Todd worried himself too much about his sister, but since living on her own, that's all Todd could do.

It was no longer Todd working on money for himself, no, he put Amanda first before anything. Anytime she was sick or needed money for medication, he would always be there to help her through it. Even if the real reason Todd couldn't see a doctor for his nosebleeds was because of the money, giving Amanda a reason to feel at peace with his health instead of her own was just as relaxing as it was knowing he too would get better someday. So Todd leaned back in the uncomfortable, squeaky chair, holding his nose in the same position he had been for over 30 minutes. He hadn't even noticed that half the waiting room had cleared, and by the time he had to get up to get a 6th new tissue, his name was being called by the heavy set lady sitting at the desk behind him. Todd sat up quickly before pushing himself out of the chair completely. He walked nearly blinded to the desk before the woman pulled the door to, carefully guiding Todd into the back where he was asked to sit and wait for his Doctor. Todd sighed as he sat ontop of the weird bed lined with a paper covering, swinging his legs back and forth, the rips in his jeans pulling back the skin of his knees. He kept the pattern of his legs going until his doctor stepped into the room weilding a clipboard and a brightly colored pen. "Goood afternoon Mr. Brotzman, got a bit of a nosebleed I see?" Todd nodded, sighing again, but not in pain. More of in frustation. He couldnt miss another one of Amandas calls, but he doubted he would be in here for long. It was just a simple nose bleed, what more?  
The doctor sat in the swivel chair infront of him as he clicked and clacked away on the annoying black keyboard that seemed every office had. Todd crossed his leg, the lace of his shoe flicking back and forth across the metal of the bed. The paper under him shifted, causing an irritating and silence breaking sound, which then caught the glance of the Doctor. "Alright, let's see what we've got going on here." He said, and carefully slipped on one of those awful smelling blue gloves. Todd was asked to remove his hand, and that he did. He leaned his head back according to, and was asked a series of questions, all of which he had heard before. "How long has this been happening, Mr. Brotzman?" The doctor asked, tilting his head to the side as the bright light of his flashlight peered into his nose cavatiy. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe, uh, 2 months? 3? It's- It's really hard to say." His voice was slightly muffled and drawn back due to the man who was currently digging around in his nose. The bleeding had seemed to stop reasonably, but still, It was a cause for concern. The doctor pulled away, peeled away the gloves, and jotting something down on his clipboard. "Well you seem reasonably fine to me, perhaps it's just been the weather. It had been getting cold, and cold noses usually lead to nosebleeds."

Todd pulled a face he hadn't in a long time. A face that non-verbally said, "excuse me, what?" Todd shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose. "A two month long nose bleed session, being caused because of the weather?" Todd leaned forwards. He new there was something wrong, and telling himself it was just the weather was not going to help his case any. The doctor shrugged and clicked at this computer. "Well there's nothing I can really do. Have you been diagnosed with any sort of disease or illness?" Todd looked down and gluped. "Um, yeah, pararibulitus. But I got better from it." He said through the thickness of his teeth, slightly biting at his bottom lip. The doctor nodded. "Here, I'm going to prescribe to you a headache medication. It may stop the symptoms of your nose bleed." The doctor ripped off a little slip of blue paper, folded it, and handed it to him. "If the symptoms and nose-bleeds continue, give me a call." Todd looked down at the paper for a brief second, reading over the name of the medication and where it was being sold. "That's it?" Todd asked. The doctor rose from his chair and opened the office door. "Have a good night, Mr. Brotzman." With that, the Doctor left, leaving Todd sitting uncomfortably on a hospital bed that was currently useless to him.


	2. Case of The Following Crazy Businessman

Todd shoved the already crumpled doctors note into his pocket, pushing past the other various things that have had the unfortunate ending of being there (these being tissues that were previously stored in his pants in case of any emergencies.) He had cleaned his nose up a tad bit, not being able to get all the dried blood that was up inside the corners of his nose completely due to time management. It was somewhere around 7:30 he believed, because the streets were almost empty and the sun had gone down just in time for the bright flashly lights of the cars passing down the road to blind him. He pushed open the hospital doors, keeping to the sidewalk as he walked out of the parking lot and onto the nearest street. From the hospital to his house, it was about an hour walk, but he was thankful for the invention of bus stops. As he kept his hands in his pockets to preserve warmth, and his nose in his hoodie to keep from the assumed cause of his nose bleeds, Todd walked peacefully down the street, keeping his business to himself and being careful to keep other peoples business away from him. He was just a simple guy, living an irritating life as a bell boy for a popular hotel. You'd think with it being popular he'd get a better advance for paycheck's, but working as a bell boy always had it's flaws. All he did was sign and drag peoples belongings into an elevator, quietly avoid awkward discussion with a nice and attractive woman he would meet, unlock her door, and leave her bags and the key alone with her as he rushed back down to his desk to repeat the process all over again.

  
Todd kept his eyes down and onto the pavement, observing the occasional cracks as he stepped sometimes on, or over them. _Step on a crack, break your mothers back_ , he thought to himself, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. He smiled at the thought of his mother, but the unfortunate thought of his mother breaking her back wasn't all too tasteful. And somehow, neither was the occasional cracking of the foot-steps coming up from behind him. He turned around to see a man, nothing too shabby, just another person walking home, from what he assumed an office job based on his clothing. He kept walking, thinking nothing of it, before the foot-steps seemed to gain faster. Todd began to worry now, being mugged was the least of his problems. But, seriously? A business guy robbing him of none of the money he had? That didn't sound too right. Taking this thought into mind he decided to turn around again, making brief unvisualized eye-contact with him. He knew he saw something, but the darkness and the occasional glare of the street lamp in his eyes made it hard to tell. He turned forward for the last time before it felt like the strangers foot-steps were directly behind him. Todd began to panic now before he bursted out into a fit of running, and it was clear after this that he was being followed. Todd struggled for occasional breaths because running was absolutely not his hobby. He quickly jerked around a corner, going off course to the bus stop as he found himself on a eerie empty street. Great, I've been lead into a death trap! He thought to himself, and before he could turn around to see if the man was still following him, he ran face first into what seemed to be another person.  
Todd regained his senses before looking up to see who it was, and to his horror, it was _him_.

"Jesus Christ, don't kill me!" Todd yelled, and the man stepped back, out of breath as he put his hands on his hips. "Oh my _God_ , you run _incredibly_ fast!" He said, putting his hand on his chest as he bent over. Todd, perplexed and scared, looked at the man with a confused expression. "Who are you? What do you want?" Todd asked, but it was clear that this guy wasn't interested into what ever Todd had to offer. "Hold on a minute I need to gain my breath." The man responded, taking a deep breath and exhailing a fume of cold air. Todd looked him over. How the hell was he not cold? He brushed his hair to the side before looking at Todd. "Why the hell did you run?" He asked, taking a step forward. "Why the hell were you following me?!" Todd asked back, in a more annoyed and frightened manner. "I wasn't following you, I just so happened, to, uh, be going the same way you were." He said, his words now more pronounced and not so cut short. Todd frowned, his mouth agape, confused as hell, before realizing that the cold liquid dripping onto his lip wasn't sweat. He moved at his top lip and pulled back his hand, seeing blood before quickly reaching for the extra tissues in his pocket. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding again?" The man said in a scarily frantic manner, as if he had known Todd all his life. He took a few more steps towards Todd before Todd caught on. He could have a weapon for all he knew. "Get back, away, who are you?" He said in a combustion of words, and the man gathered a formal posture as he stated who he was in an ethusiastic manner.

  
"My name is Dirk Gently, but that really doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you're bleeding and you need to go to the hospital right now-" Todd nearly tripped over his feet trying to back away from Dirk, thankfully catching him self before he made anything else in or on his body bleed. "What? No! Look, I don't know who the hell you are or what you want but, just, don't touch me, okay?" Dirk drew back, his hand held above his other as he frowned. "Well, I just told you who I was. I'm Dirk Gently and you're Todd Brotzman, and you need to see a doctor immediately-" Todd held his hand up as to guard himself in a questionable state. "How do you know my name?" He asked, and Dirk put his hands down, quickly playing with his fingers. "Like, I said, that doesn't matter!" Todd threw his arm in the air. "Of course it matters, I've got a crazy business guy following me around who apparently knows me and you're telling me it doesn't matter?!" Dirk had a face of horror, one that said ' _jesus christ I look like a business guy?_ ' as he started to walk closer again. "Look. I don't know who you are, or how you know me but I don't, need, a hospital. Alright? I just got back from there and- wait did you say bleeding again?"


End file.
